disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's Happiness is Here Parade
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightgray; font-style: italic; font-size: 110%; font-weight: normal"|General Statistics |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Attraction Type |Parade |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"| |Walt Disney Creative Entertainment |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Theme |Happiness |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Composer |Mark Hammond |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Duration |20 minutes |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Sponsor |NTT DoCoMo |} Happiness is Here Parade premiered on April 15, 2013 to celebrate the 30th anniversary of Tokyo Disney Resort. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes seven major floats and various tweener units, some focused on Disney toys, others simply featuring whimsical designs relating to music. Parade Units *Opening: Goofy leads the way on a pink, stylized horse. The Three Little Pigs pull an oversized Mickey Mouse drum toy. Pinocchio leads a magical train over a piano, with Sleepy and Grumpy as passengers. Other characters featured in this unit include Clarabelle and Horace, Snow White, and the remaining five dwarfs. *The Aristocats: Marie plucks an oversized violin with her brother Berlioz by her side, while Toulouse features on the back. A purple player piano is the major feature of this float. *Joy of Friendship: Lilo and Stitch lead this unit aboard pastel-colored seahorses. They are followed by puppet versions of Nemo and Gill from Finding Nemo. Marlin and Dory appear in the mouth of a gigantic seagull on the next float. The Toy Story pals conclude the unit aboard their own float; Slinky and Mr. Potato Head pedal an enormous bicycle, which Jessie and Rex sit in the basket of, while Woody and Buzz Lightyear dance atop a "Woody's Roundup" record player behind them. *Aladdin (Wish): The Genie's horse, which precedes the unit, is designed to look like a stylized camel. He is followed by a number of genies and spirits. Aladdin, Princess Jasmine and their pages are carried by Abu, as transformed into an elephant. They are followed by a small band of Arabian-dressed dancers. *Princesses & Fairies (Beauty): Rapunzel appears first on a gorgeous white horse with a pink mane. She is followed by the Ugly Duckling and a few pink flower dancers. Cinderella, Belle, and Princess Aurora follow on an ornately-decorated swan float; this is attached to the fairy garden float, which features Tinker Bell and two fair friends. More fairies and bugs round out the unit. *Alice in Wonderland (Mysterious): In the vein of the previous horse and camel floats, Alice rides the butterfly version of her film's curious Caterpillar. The Mad Hatter and a number of tea party guests follow her; the hatter pushes a small float featuring paper-cutout versions of himself and the March Hare. The King of Hearts leads a procession of various unique characters, including an enormous float version of the Queen of Hearts, her playing card subjects, and Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee. *Winnie the Pooh (Dream): Rabbit kicks off the unit aboard a pink and yellow Woozle. A large bandleader Heffalump leads a small procession of honeybee dancers. Tigger and Winnie the Pooh ride atop honey jars overflowing with Pooh's favorite snack, while stationary versions of Piglet and Eeyore float beneath them. *Finale: The parade culminates in a tribute to Disney's classic characters and the 1964 film Mary Poppins. Mary and Bert lead the final unit on identical horses to those they ride in Disneyland's Soundsational Parade, which are in the same design as the horses used throughout this parade. A few penguins follow them. Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip and Dale ride the next float, which is an enormous vista featuring a carousel, canopies and an oversized doll version of Minnie Mouse on the back. A squad of chimney sweeps lead the way for the final float, which features Minnie and Mickey Mouse aboard a giant hot air balloon made out of Mickey Mouse balloons. The balloon is held up by an oversized doll of Goofy, and similar giant dolls of Mickey and Donald wave goodbye to the guests. *The parade concludes with the NTT Docomo sponsor float, which is a redressed version of the float from "Jubilation". Show Facts *'Show run:' April 15, 2013 - Present *'Show length:' Approximately 25 minutes with two show stops *'Sponsor': NTT Docomo *'Show Stop song:' Happiness is Here (30th Anniversary theme song) *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT' **'JOY OF FRIENDSHIP UNIT' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' / "He Mele No Lilo" / "Woody's Roundup" / "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" / "Strange Things" **'ALADDIN UNIT' ***''"Friend Like Me"'' / "A Whole New World" / "Prince Ali" **'PRINCESSES & FAIRIES UNIT' ***''"Beauty and the Beast"'' / "Fly to Your Heart" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"All in the Golden Afternoon"'' / "Alice in Wonderland" / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "A-E-I-O-U (The Caterpillar Song)" **'WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' ***''"Everything Is Honey"'' / "Winnie the Pooh" **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"Mickey Mouse Club March"'' Voice Cast Category:Parades Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Day parades